Weihnachtsgrippe
by heavenfly
Summary: Wenn Harry krank ist, sich ein gewisser blonder Slyth Sorgen macht....von ständigen Ohnmachten und natürlich ist alles Voldis Schuld...lest einfach, ist halt Weihnachten


Hey!!! Ich muss mich doch auch der Weihnachtsgeschichtenschreibmanie anschließen und mit meinem Kram zuschütten. Die Story ist eigentlich ziemlich sinnlos und auch nur ne entschärfte Fassung.. Wer richtigen lemon will, der muss mir schreiben. Bei mehr als 2 Reviews dazu überleg ich mir die Szene. Obwohl, da ist die schon . *kicher* In meinem Kopf zumindest. Ich muss sie nur noch aufschreiben.  
  
So genug gelabert. Hiermit wünsch ich allen Lesern und besonders den Reviewern frohe Weihnachten, fleißige Weihnachtsmänner und gute Verdauungsschnäpse.. *g*  
  
Und mein guter Vorsatz noch vor dem neuen Jahr: Das 13. zu Aufopferung... Ich verspreche, mich demnächst hinzusetzen und es euch zu schicken.. *Indianerehrenwort* *lol*  
  
Genießt das da unten!  
  
Weihnachtsgrippe  
  
"Dieses verdammte Weichei! Wieso kann der seine Grippe nicht selbst aushalten? Aber nein....schickt mir nicht nur Alpträume, jetzt krieg ich auch noch seine Krankheiten.", fluchend stapfte Harry durch den Gemeinschaftsraum und beachtete die irritierten Gesichter der wenigen Gryffindors nicht. Erst als Hermine sich vor ihn stellte, die Hände in den Hüften und ihn gespielt streng fragte, was los sei, sah der Schwarzhaarige überrascht auf. Er hatte wohl gar nicht mitbekommen, dass er laut gedacht hatte.  
  
Es war schon spät am Abend und nur noch einige der Sechstklässler waren mit ihren Hausaufgaben beschäftigt. So kurz vor Weihnachten schienen die Proffesoren ihnen keine freien Minuten mehr zu gönnen und deckten sie mit Arbeit regelrecht ein. Seamus und Dean hatten es sich vor dem Kamin auf dem Boden bequem gemacht. Neville, Parvati, Lavander und Lee saßen am Fenster an einem Tisch und Ron und Hermine hatten in den Sesseln am Kamin gearbeitet und auf Harry gewartet.  
  
Dieser nieste vernehmlich und verwünschte gleich darauf die einsetzenden Kopfschmerzen, ehe er, gefolgt von seiner Freundin zu Ron hinüber ging und sich hustend in einen der Sessel sinken lies.  
  
Erst dann fluchte er erneut, aber durch seine Heiserkeit wesentlich leiser weiter: "Dieser verfluchte Voldemort", alle außer Hermine zuckten bei dem Namen des Lord erschrocken zusammen und sahen Harry an, als sähen sie einen Geist, "hat mir *hatschi* seine verdammte Grippe auf den Hals gehetzt. Und weil die Verbindung durch einen Fluch entstanden ist, *hust* kann Madam Pomfrey das ganze nicht mal heilen...Ich darf warten, bis es von alleine *hatschi* weggeht."  
  
"Aber eine Grippe ist doch nicht so schlimm.", wagte Lavander einzuwenden und wurde von Harrys Blicken beinahe erdolcht.  
  
"Ach ja? *hatschi* Nur zu dumm, das Fluchkrankheiten *hust* um ein Vielfaches stärker sind, als normal.", meinte Harry ungnädig und ein Hustenanfall schüttelte ihn wie zur Bestätigung.  
  
"Was ist denn eigentlich genau passiert?", beruhigte Hermine ihren Freund, und dieser begann - mehrfach durch niesen und husten unterbrochen - zu erzählen.  
  
**Flashback*  
  
Es war zwei Wochen vor Weihnachten, als Harry wie jeden Morgen aufstand und zu Snapes Unterricht ging. In den letzten Tagen hatte er sich schon nicht so gut gefühlt, was das letzte Quidditch-Spiel des Jahres gegen Hufflepuff zu einem mittelschweren Desaster werden ließ, was sie nur durch Glück gewannen. Anfangs hatte Harry seine Heiserkeit auf die Party geschoben und seine laufende Nase auf den fehlenden Schlaf - genau wie die Kopfschmerzen. Doch der Montag bewies ihm, dass er sich ernsthaft erkältet hatte. Und der Morgen in Snapes Kerker trug wahrscheinlich sein übriges dazu bei, um ihn richtig krank werden zu lassen. Die nächsten zwei Tage schleppte sich der Gryffindor mehr schlecht als recht durch die Stunden, bis seine beiden Freunde die Geduld mit ihm verloren und ihn Mittwochabend zu Madam Pomfrey schickten. Widerwillig ging Harry in den Krankentrakt, den er nun schon öfter besucht hatte, als er sich erinnerte. Doch was tat man nicht alles für das ruhige Gewissen seiner Freunde. Die Hexe schien auch nicht den ersten Fall der Wintererkältung zu haben, denn der Trank stand schon fertig gebraut in ihrem Zimmer und Harry bekam sofort einen Becher voll. Er sollte sich am nächsten Tag noch mal melden, falls es noch nicht ganz weg war.  
  
Doch wider erwarten, wurde es nicht besser, sondern schlimmer und Harrys Kopfschmerzen hinderten ihn ziemlich, sich auf den Unterricht zu konzentrieren. Also ging der goldene Junge von Gryffindor am Abend mit einem ziemlich unguten Gefühl erneut in die Krankenstation. Dass der Trank nicht gewirkt hatte, konnte nur zwei Ursachen haben: erstens, Madam Pomfrey hatte einen Fehler beim Brauen gemacht, was sich Harry schlecht vorstellen konnte, und außerdem müssten die ganzen anderen Schüler dann ja auch noch krank sein. Oder zweitens, bei ihm war wieder mal irgendwas anders, wofür er sich sicherlich mal wieder bei Voldi bedanken durfte.  
  
Als Harry die Tür zur Krankenstation öffnete, erwarteten ihn auch schon McGonagall, Dumbledore und Snape gemeinsam mit Poppy. Die beiden Lehrer hatten dem Schulleiter sicher von den Auswirkungen seiner Krankheit auf seine Konzentration im Unterricht berichtet und Harry schwante übles.  
  
Doch Dumbledore winkte ihn mit einem Lächeln zu sich auf eines der Betten und fragte ihn erst mal aus, seit wann er krank war, und wie es sich äußerte. Gehorsam beantwortete Harry alle Fragen, in der Hoffnung, danach ebenfalls aufgeklärt zu werden. Doch zuerst trat Snape vor und zückte ohne Erklärungen seinen Zauberstab. Der Gryffindor wollte protestieren, doch da flüsterte der Zaubertranklehrer schon einen Spruch und die Spitze des Holzstabes leuchtete rot auf. Doch keine Funken oder ähnliches kam hervor, vielmehr schwang der Stab ohne zu Zögern zu Harrys Stirn hinauf und verharrte dann dort. Die drei Lehrer sahen sich bezeichnend an und Snape trat wieder zurück, während der Schulleiter Harry ansah.  
  
"Das haben wir uns schon gedacht. Harry, deine Grippe ist keine normale Krankheit.", der Angesprochene seufzte innerlich auf und verdrehte die Augen - das war so typisch -, "Severus hat auf dem letzten Treffen der Todesser bemerkt, dass Voldemort schlecht aussah - schlechter als sonst - und alles deutet darauf hin, dass der Lord nun diese Erkältung dir geschickt hat. Deshalb hat der Zauber, mit dem Severus gerade nach der Ursache dieser Krankheit gesucht hat, auf deine Narbe gedeutet."  
  
Doch Harry protestierte irritiert: "Aber das ist doch eine normale Grippe, warum sollte Voldemort mir die schicken? Sicher hat er nur einen Trank genommen und deshalb ist er jetzt wieder gesund. Das wollten Sie doch sagen? Erst ist er krank, jetzt nicht mehr und dafür bin ich krank. Aber der Lord lässt sich doch von ner kleinen Erkältung nicht erschrecken! Ich bin einfach nur selber krank geworden - ist doch für diese Jahreszeit normal. Warum kann ich nicht einfach noch mal den Trank von Madam Pomfrey nehmen und fertig?"  
  
"Aber genau das hat uns erst darauf gebracht. Deine Erkältung müsste längst weg sein, so wie bei den anderen Schülern, die in den letzten Tagen hier waren. Aber Severus und Minerva sagten mir heute, dass du noch kränker aussiehst als den Rest der Woche.... Fluchkrankheiten sind ernst. Sie können nicht durch einen Trank geheilt werden, wirken sich viel stärker aus als normal und wirken länger. Außerdem sind sie hochansteckend.", erklärte Dumbledore geduldig.  
  
Ungläubig blickte Harry seinen Schulleiter an. "Also werde ich warten müssen, bis es von alleine weg geht?"  
  
"Genau. Und alle Lehrer, sowie alle Schüler aus Gryffindor müssen einen vorbeugenden Trank nehmen, da du mit ihnen näher in Kontakt bist. Ich würde dir außerdem empfehlen, für die nächsten Wochen hier im Krankentrakt oder wenigsten in deinem Bett zu bleiben.", schlug der Weißhaarige Mann vor. Er hatte das wütende Funkeln in Harrys Augen schon gesehen und das mit seinem Bett angefügt, doch Harry explodierte trotzdem.  
  
"Oh nein. Das können Sie und Voldemort vergessen. Nur weil der zu feige ist, ne Grippe auszukurieren oder einen Heiltrank zu nehmen, lieg ich nicht wochenlang hier rum. Ich hasse den Krankenflügel - nichts gegen Sie, Madam Pomfrey. Ich werd mich auch nicht in meinem Zimmer verstecken. Ich hab keine Lust, in den Ferien zu schuften, weil ich einen Haufen Stoff verpasst hab. Meinetwegen geben Sie der ganzen Schule ne Grippeimpfung, aber ich werd diese kleine Erkältung einfach ignorieren!"  
  
Für den jungen Mann war diese Unterhaltung damit erledigt und er verließ ohne Gruß wütend den Krankenflügel. Dumbledore konnte nur mit dem Kopf schütteln. So etwas ähnliches hatte er erwartet. Harry ließ sich nie etwas gefallen, was von Voldemort kam, und wenn es nur eine einfache Grippe war. Ratlos sah er Minerva und den grummeligen Zaubertränkemeister an. Also würden sie wohl nur Vorkehrungen treffen können, dass Harry niemanden ansteckte und sonst mussten sie abwarten. Ein Trank im Essen der Schüler und Lehrer dürfte dieses erste Problem lösen. Harry durfte den anderen Schülern nur nicht zu nahe kommen. McGonagall würde dem Jungen noch mal ins Gewissen reden müssen, damit er sich nicht prügelte oder sonst etwas tat, wobei er anderen näher kam, als normal, denn dann wirkte auch der vorbeugende Heiltrank nicht, aber mehr konnten sie nicht tun.  
  
**Flashbackende*  
  
"Harry, es wäre wirklich vernünftiger, im Bett zu bleiben und das ganze schnell auszukurieren.", meinte Hermine nun besorgt, doch der andere schüttelte nur mit dem Kopf.  
  
"Vergiss es Herm. Ich lass mich nicht von so was unterkriegen. Ich zieh mein Leben normal durch. Diese harmlose Erkältung interessiert mich herzlich wenig. Ich könnte nämlich wetten, dass Voldemort", wieder zuckten alle zusammen, "das nicht nur gemacht hat, um sich vor der Grippe zu drücken, sondern auch um mich zu ärgern. Und den Triumph gönn ich ihm nicht. Und jetzt Nacht, ich brauch n bisschen Schlaf."  
  
Harry ging entschlossen nach oben in ihren Schlafraum, und ließ sich nicht anmerken, dass ihn die Kopfschmerzen mittlerweile beinahe umbrachten. Die anderen blickten sich bezeichnend an, als sich die Tür hinter Harry schloss und Dean meinte leise: "Ich wusste ja, dass er stur ist, aber so....." Alle konnten nur nicken und wandten sich wieder ihren Aufgaben zu.  
  
*************  
  
Die nächsten Tage verliefen relativ ruhig, bis auf das Harry sich wünschte, Dumbledores Angebot doch angenommen zu haben, und die nächsten Wochen im Bett zu verbringen. Die Erkältung wurde immer schlimmer. Wo immer es im Schloss lautstark nieste, hustete und schniefte, da war Harry zu finden. Er lief nur noch mit dicken Pullis unter seinem Umhang und mit Schal um den Hals durch die Gegend und seine Nase war ständig rot und verstopft. Anfangs hatten sich die Slytherins lustig über ihn gemacht, doch das legte sich, da sich nichts an Harrys Zustand änderte. Immer über das selbe Thema zu lästern war doch langweilig.  
  
Am Wochenende tat Harry dann auch nichts anderes, als unter der Decke zu liegen und ein Taschentuch nach dem anderen vollzuschniefen. Die Kopfschmerzen wurden auch nicht besser und dazu kam, dass seine Augen ständig tränten, wenn es um ihn zu hell war. Doch da er sich in den zwei Tagen ausgeruht hatte, fühlte er sich am Montagmorgen zu Zaubertränke recht fit und war beinahe fröhlich.  
  
Snapes Laune näherte sich im Gegensatz dazu jedoch mit Harrys Eintreten in seine geheiligten Hallen dem Tiefstpunkt und bei jedem Niesen und jedem Schniefen seitens des Gryffindors folgte ein giftiger Blick des Lehrers. Snape konnte Harry wegen der Erkältung nicht einfach Punkte abziehen, ohne hinterher Ärger mit McGonagall und Dumbledore zu bekommen, zumal Harry für seine Grippe nicht mal was konnte. Doch seinem Unmut Luft machen durfte man ja wohl noch. Irgendwann wurde es aber selbst dem Zaubertrankproffessor zu viel und bei einem von Harrys Niesern wirbelte der hakennasige Mann herum und explodierte wütend:  
  
"Potter, hätten Sie die Güte, endlich damit aufzuhören, meinen Unterricht zu stören!"  
  
Harry rutschte erschrocken mit dem Messer aus, und traf statt der Flubberfliegenflügel beinahe seinen Finger. Etwas kleinlaut meinte er: "Aber ich kann doch nichts dafür.*hatschi*" Er wollte sich nicht unbedingt mit Snape anlegen, schon alleine, weil er schon in dessen Anwesenheit stur behauptet hatte, eine solche Lapalie wie eine Grippe, würde ihn nicht vom Unterricht abhalten. Indirekt konnte Harry also schon etwas dafür, dass er hier störte. Ganz davon abgesehen, dass Snape ihm bis jetzt wie durch ein Wunder noch keine Punkte abgezogen hatte - das war nur noch eine Frage der Zeit.  
  
Doch der Zaubertranklehrer war eindeutig zu genervt um ans Punkteabziehen zu denken, denn er meinte mit kalter Stimme: "Deshalb wären sie aber trotzdem in ihrem Bett wesentlich besser aufgehoben, als in meinem Unterricht." Ein neuerliches Husten von Harry ließ seinen Blick noch kälter werden, doch plötzlich erklang die Stimme von Hermine weiter vorn, die "Silencium incantatum" sprach und Harry spürte das Kitzeln eines sanften Fluches, der ihn getroffen hatte.  
  
Snape wirbelte noch wütender zu Harrys Freundin herum, denn jeder wusste, wie sehr der Professor es schätzte, wenn in seinem Unterricht mehr gezaubert wurde, als für Tränke nötig war. Doch ein sehr gedämpftes Niesen von Harry ließ ihn innehalten und erst jetzt realisierte der Mann, was seine Schülerin da für einen Fluch gesprochen hatte. Auch der Gryffindor sah seine Freundin verblüfft an und nieste wieder - ebenso leise wie zuvor.  
  
"Was...?" Tja, die Stimme von Potter war nun auch so gedämpft, da der Fluch alle Töne einer Person für eine Stunde so abschwächte, aber Snape entschied, dass er damit leben konnte. Auch Harry dämmerte jetzt, was seine Freundin getan hatte und er lächelte etwas irritiert. Er war sich nicht so richtig darüber im klaren, ob dass jetzt besser oder schlechter war, weil ihn jetzt auch keiner der Lehrer verstehen würde, wenn er nicht genau neben Harry stand. Doch die Hauptsache war, dass Snape beruhigt war und er zog Hermine nicht mal Punkte ab.  
  
Der Rest der Stunde verging recht ruhig und da Hermine mit Einverständnis von Professor Sprout und Prof. Sinistra, den Silencium-Spruch wieder bei Harry anwandte, verlief der Tag ebenfalls sehr ruhig.  
  
*******  
  
Dafür wusste Harry gleich beim Aufstehen, dass der Dienstag der schlimmste Tag seines Lebens sein würde. Das Niesen hatte fast ganz aufgehört, wofür er dankbar war, doch die Kopfschmerzen waren schlimmer geworden. Der Husten klang jetzt richtig tief, was bedeutete, dass auch der langsam besser wurde, doch dem Gryffindor war schon beim Aufstehen richtig schwummerig gewesen und als er vor seinem Frühstücksmüsli saß, bekam er keinen Bissen hinunter. Er quälte sich auch mehr durch die Stunden, als dass er lernte und Wahrsagen war mit dem ganzen Rauch in dem Zimmer nicht nur eine Qual für seine tränenden Augen. Letztendlich musste Harry wohl doch auf seinem Kissen eingeschlafen sein, denn eine hämische Bemerkung von Crabbe weckte ihn, als schon einige Slytherins und Gryffindors den Turm von Prof. Trelawney verließen. Ohne auf die grün-silbernen zu achten erhob sich Harry und musste sich dann sogleich an der Wand festhalten.  
  
Irgendwas stimmte nicht.  
  
Ihm war heiß und Schweiß lief ihm den Rücken herunter. Dass sich der Raum etwas drehte, konnte an dem Rauch liegen, aber Harry tendierte eher dazu, die Ursache bei sich zu suchen. Na toll. Die Grippe musste ja auch noch so schlimm werden, dass er Fieber bekam!  
  
Harry sah sich nach Ron um, bis ihm einfiel, dass dieser heute mit Hermine Vorbereitungen für ihren Weihnachtsurlaub treffen wollte. Er war wohl schon eher gegangen und hatte Harry hier vergessen. Spitze! Andererseits betonte Harry in den letzten Tagen doch immer, wie gut es ihm doch ging und dass er sich von so einer kleinen Erkältung nicht zum Pflegefall machen lassen wollte. Selbst Schuld also.  
  
Seufzend wartete der Gryffindor, bis alle anderen gegangen waren und kletterte als letzter die Leiter hinunter, was ihn mehr Zeit kostete, als normal. Er fühlte sich wirklich nicht sonderlich.  
  
Langsam ging er zurück zum Gemeinschaftsraum und verwünschte seinen Stolz. Wenn das so weiter ging, würde er morgen doch im Bett bleiben. Das hätte er schon heute tun sollen, denn so im Unterricht zu sitzen, hatte den gleichen Effekt, als wäre er gar nicht da. Ein Hustenanfall ließ Harry innehalten und er lehnte seine Stirn seufzend an die kühle Steinwand. Er gehörte eigentlich nicht nur ins Bett, sondern zu Madam Pomfrey, doch er wusste ja, dass sie hier nichts machen konnte. Er war am morgen bei ihr gewesen, um nach einem Fiebersenkenden Mittel zu fragen - nur für den Fall natürlich. Doch die Hexe konnte ihm nur mitteilen, dass auch das zu der Fluchkrankheit dazugehörte und sie ihm nicht helfen konnte.  
  
Gott sei dank war diese Woche nur noch einen Tag lang. Da Heilig Abend in diesem Jahr Freitags war, begannen die Ferien schon am Donnerstag und Harry musste nur noch morgen aushalten, wenn überhaupt.  
  
Entschlossen, heute noch anzukommen, stemmte sich Harry von der Wand ab. Doch die Bewegung war zu heftig und ihm wurde schwarz vor Augen. Das Letzte was er mitbekam, waren eilige Schritte und warme Arme, die ihn auffingen, bevor er bewusstlos wurde.  
  
********  
  
Das erste was er sah, war grün. Harry blinzelte und tastete nach seiner Brille. Erst als seine Finger gegen von Stoff verdecktem Stein stießen, anstatt seinen Nachttisch zu finden, wurde er richtig wach. Irgendwas stimmte hier doch nicht! Der Gryffindor wollte gerade auf der anderen Seite herumtasten, als eine warme Hand beruhigend auf seiner Schulter zu liegen kam und die Brille in seine Hand gedrückt wurde. Zögernd setzte Harry sich auf und platzierte seine Brille auf der Nase. Jetzt, wo er endlich wieder scharf sah, blickte er sich zögerlich um und was er sah, verwunderte ihn. Schon alleine, dass er sich in einem Bett im Slytherin-Kerker befand, war irritierend, doch die Person, die neben ihm auf der Bettkante saß und ihn anlächelte - !? - verwunderte Harry noch viel mehr.  
  
"Ähm....Malfoy?", machte der Schwarzhaarige nicht sehr intelligent und der Blonde lächelte auch dementsprechend. Doch es war keines dieser arroganten Lächeln, die er sonst immer für Harry reserviert zu haben schien. Im Gegenteil blickte Malfoy sein Gegenüber warm und freundlich an und selbst die Augen waren voller Gefühl.  
  
Harry überlegte verzweifelt, was passiert war, doch er erinnerte sich nicht, den Slytherin vor seiner Ohnmacht gesehen zu haben - eigentlich war er doch der Letzte im Wahrsagen-Turm gewesen. Obwohl, da waren Schritte gewesen und irgendwer hatte ihn aufgefangen - doch war das Malfoy gewesen. Zu dem würde es doch eigentlich eher passen, seinen Erzfeind rücksichtslos liegen zu lassen und sich zu amüsieren. Andererseits benahm sich der Blonde schon seit Beginn des Schuljahres ruhiger, seit sein Vater in Askaban war. Ihre Streits waren seltener gewesen und jetzt, wo Harry darüber nachdachte, hatte sich Draco eigentlich nie ernsthaft über ihn oder seine beiden Freunde lustig gemacht in letzter Zeit - nicht boshaft jedenfalls.  
  
"Hatschi!"  
  
Harry wischte sich verlegen über die Nase und wusste, dass er die Stimmung, die sie gerade gehabt hatten, damit zerstört hatte. Obwohl er nicht genau wusste, was das eigentlich für eine Stimmung gewesen war und um ehrlich zu sein, wollte er das auch gar nicht wissen. Das würde zu viele ungewollte Gefühle und Fragen wecken.  
  
Konzentrieren wir uns lieber aufs Wesentliche.  
  
"Was mach ich hier, Malfoy?", fragte Harry direkt, ließ aber den beleidigenden Tonfall beim Nachnamen des anderen weg, denn immerhin hatte der ihn gerettet.  
  
"Ich wusste, dass du nicht in den Krankentrakt wolltest, und ich konnte dich ja schlecht zu deinem Turm bringen, ohne gelyncht zu werden, weil ich den großen Harry Potter verletzt hätte.", erwiderte Drac... nein Malfoy beinahe sanft. 'Seit wann nennen wir ihn Draco, hm Harry?' Innerlich den Kopf über sich selbst schüttelnd, fragte Harry einfach weiter, um sich von seinen Gefühlen abzulenken, deren Herkunft er sich nicht erklären konnte:  
  
"Aber, warum hast du mir geholfen. Früher hättest du mich einfach liegen gelassen. Und wo bin ich eigentlich genau?"  
  
"Du sagst es Harry - Früher. Und du bist in meinem Zimmer. Als Vertrauensschüler steht mir ein eigenes Zimmer zu.", erklärte Draco, als er Harrys ungläubiges Gesicht sah. Moment, hatte der andere ihn gerade Harry genannt. Was war hier los?  
  
"Aber warum hast du mich nicht ins Krankenzimmer gebracht...?", wollte Harry das Spiel weiter fortsetzen, doch Draco unterbrach ihn.  
  
"Das hab ich dir schon gesagt....weil du nicht dahin wolltest, und bevor du fragst: Es ist allgemein bekannt, dass Harry Potter schon ziemlich oft Pomfreys Gast war und ich denke, du hast davon genug."  
  
"Das ist noch lange kein Grund, um mich nicht...", begann Harry erneut und nun verlor Draco doch ein wenig die Geduld.  
  
Genervt rollte der Slytherin mit den Augen: "Also gut, ich war zufällig heut morgen an der Tür und hab gehört, dass die Hexe dir gegen das Fieber nicht helfen kann, weil es eine Fluchgrippe ist - deshalb hab ich es gar nicht erst versucht. Jetzt zufrieden? Und jetzt leg dich wieder hin und hör auf zu fragen." Demonstrativ erhob sich der Blonde, doch Harry dachte gar nicht daran, sich wieder in das Bett des Slytherins zu legen, mochte der noch so nett sein - aus welchem Grund auch immer.  
  
"Vergiss es. Ich geh zurück zum Gryffindor-Turm. Je länger ich hier bin, desto gefährlicher werdet ihr Slytherins. Warum auch immer du mir geholfen hast, danke, aber ich verschwinde jetzt.", erklärte der Schwarzhaarige und rutschte zum Bettrand. Dracos Reaktion bestand aus einem arroganten Schulterzucken, was soviel wie "Versuchs doch!" zu sagen schien und Harry kam auch nicht weit.  
  
Er schwang seine Beine aus dem Bett, erhob sich und stellte zweierlei fest. Erstens war er noch viel zu schwach um auch nur ansatzweise mehr tun zu können, als schwankend zu stehen - und zweitens war er bis auf die Unterhose nackt. Knallrot fiel der Bebrillte zurück aufs Bett und zog sich die Decke bis zum Kinn.  
  
"Wo sind meine Sachen?", fragte er schüchtern, denn um wütend zu werden, war er zu verblüfft. Draco hatte ihn ausgezogen!!!  
  
"Sie waren durchgeschwitzt und hängen zum trocknen am Kamin. Außerdem gehst du nirgends hin, bis du wieder einigermaßen sicher auf den Beinen bist." Entschlossen reichte Draco dem Kranken ein Tablett mit Essen und ging hinüber zu seinem Schreibtisch, ohne weiter auf Harry zu achten.  
  
Dieser bemerkte erst jetzt, wie hungrig er war und ihm fiel ein, dass seine Ohnmacht noch vor dem Essen stattgefunden hatte. Hoffentlich machten sich Ron und Hermine keine Sorgen. Allerdings waren sie sowieso seit sie ein Paar waren mehr mit sich als mit ihrer Umwelt beschäftigt.  
  
Mit mehr Hunger als zum Frühstück begann Harry zu Essen und beobachtete dabei Draco aus dem Augenwinkel. Dieser schien sich wirklich Sorgen um seinen ehemaligen - ?! - Erzfeind zu machen, denn er wollte ihn offensichtlich so lange bei sich behalten, bis er nicht mehr Gefahr lief, beim nächsten Schritt bewusstlos zu werden. Harry überlegte, wann genau diese Veränderung in Draco angefangen haben könnte, dass sie jetzt zusammen in einem Zimmer sein konnten, ohne sich zu prügeln, doch er kam zu keinem Ergebnis. Als er mit Essen fertig war, beschloss er daher einfach, den Instinkten seines Körpers zu folgen, und legte sich zurück in die weichen Laken, die Brille neben sich. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis er wieder eingeschlafen war.  
  
*  
  
Draco liebte diesen Anblick. Das schwarze, verwuschelte Haar was sich nicht bändigen ließ. Diese unglaublich tiefen grünen Augen, so voller Gefühl. Die zierliche Gestalt, die trotz allem Kraft und Stolz ausstrahlte.... Er liebte diesen Jungen einfach.  
  
Diesen naiven Jungen, der nicht einmal mitbekommen hatte, dass ihre Streits seit Anfang des Schuljahres aufgehört hatten.  
  
Draco schüttelte den Kopf und betrachtete weiterhin den schlafenden Harry. Als sein Vater nach Askaban verbannt wurde, waren er und seine Mutter zum ersten Mal seit Jahren frei, das zu tun, was sie wollten. Und Draco nutzte das auch. Er brauchte nun keine Angst mehr zu haben, dass jeder Fehltritt, jedes Abweichen von den Erwartungen von den Spitzeln in Hogwarts, die sich seine Freunde nannten an seinen Vater weitergeleitet wurde. Endlich konnte er all diese Hohlköpfe die Voldemort folgten, so behandeln, wie sie es verdienten und er konnte Harry ungestraft beobachten. Er musste sich nicht mehr mit diesem herrlichen Jungen über sinnlose Dinge streiten, auch wenn er ihm so nicht mehr so nahe kam. Harry hatte das wahrscheinlich erst vorhin bei ihrem Gespräch bemerkt und Draco war etwas enttäuscht, dass er dem Gryffindor so wenig bedeutete. Aber andererseits hatte er Harry so auch ohne ertappt zu werden beobachten können. Er war ihm in den letzten Tagen sogar ständig besorgt gefolgt, seit er die Anzeichen der Fluchkrankheit gesehen hatte und wie es schien, war das auch gut so gewesen. Nicht auszudenken, was passiert wäre, wenn Harry unbemerkt mehrere Stunden auf dem kalten Stein gelegen hätte. Dann hätte sich der Lord keine Sorgen mehr um seinen Erzfeind machen brauchen.  
  
Draco leckte sich bei der Erinnerung an die vergangene Stunde über die Lippen. Er wusste nicht genau, wann er seine Gefühle für Harry entdeckt hatte, doch es war schon lange her. Und es hatte ihm immer beinahe das Herz zerrissen, wenn er ihn auf Befehl von Lucius hatte demütigen müssen. Er hatte all die Jahre nur von weitem von Harry träumen können. Oh, an Träumen mit dem Gryffindor mangelte es nicht, aber es war nicht wirklich real und ihn jetzt so vor sich zu haben war um vieles besser. Wenn Draco zugeben musste, hätte er Harrys Kleidung auch einfach mit einem Zauber trocknen können, doch ihn auszuziehen und den schmalen, gebräunten Körper mit den festen Muskeln vom Quidditch zu bewundern und endlich auch in der Wirklichkeit zu berühren - dass war fantastisch gewesen. Draco dankte Gott - oder in diesem Falle wohl doch dem Lord - für diese mit Sicherheit einmalige Gelegenheit.  
  
Er liebte diesen Jungen zwar und wollte ihn ganz für sich, doch dass würde er Harry gegenüber nie zugeben. Er als Malfoy war genauso stolz wie der letzte Pottersproß und würde sich nicht die Blöße geben, zu betteln. Also würde er diese Zeit hier, in der Harry so friedlich vor ihm lag, einfach genießen, so lange sie dauerte. Dann hatte er wenigstens neuen Stoff für seine Träume.  
  
Mit einem sanften Lächeln strich er vorsichtig eine der widerspenstigen, schwarzen Strähnen aus Harrys Gesicht, hauchte einen leichten Kuss auf die vom Fieber gerötete Wange und genoss den Duft nach Wald und Regen. Dann legte er sich neben Harry auf das übergroße Bett und betrachtete seinen heimlichen Geliebten einfach. Wie sehr wünschte er, Harry zu besitzen, doch das würde immer ein Traum bleiben. Und irgendwann begann Draco von Harry zu träumen....  
  
*********  
  
Als Harry erwachte, nahm er zuerst das warme Gewicht auf seinem Bauch war und erst dann bemerkte er, dass die Sonnenstrahlen des neuen Morgens ihn geweckt hatten, welche durch das magische Fenster in den Kerker fielen.  
  
Kerker?!  
  
Harry setzte sich abrupt auf, was ein Murren an seiner Seite erzeugte, und ihn dort hin blicken ließ. Was er dort sah, ließ ihn stocken und ein Lächeln breitete sich in seinem Gesicht aus. Draco musste halb auf ihm gelegen haben, um in der Nacht die Wärme der fehlenden Bettdecke ersetzt zu bekommen und war jetzt zur Seite gerollt, da sein 'Kissen' fehlte. Die blonden Haare waren zerwuschelt, und Schlaffalten waren in seinem Gesicht entstanden. Die Kleidung war verrutscht und das Hemd war aufgegangen und verschoben, so dass eine blasse Schulter hervorlugte. Alles in allem war es ein unglaublich niedlicher Anblick und Harry kicherte lautlos. Draco und niedlich in einem Satz - wenn ihm dass jemand früher erzählt hätte....  
  
Vorsichtig, um den Slytherin nicht zu wecken, schlich sich der Gryffindor aus dem Bett, zog sich an und verließ dann mit einem beinahe bedauernden Blick die Kerker. Es war noch Zeit bis zum Unterricht, denn sie hatten erst zur zweiten Stunde Pflege magischer Geschöpfe, also würde Draco rechtzeitig wach werden. Harry wäre aber eigentlich noch gern bei diesem süßen Jungen .... stopp! Was dachte er da eigentlich?  
  
Genau das war der Grund, warum er sich heimlich aus dem Zimmer des Blonden geschlichen hatte. Die Gefühle, die er in Harry auslöste waren seltsam und gehörten einfach nicht da hin. Er wollte sich nicht schon jetzt auf eine Konfrontation mit dem Slytherin einlassen, denn wer wusste schon, ob ihn diese plötzlich entdeckten Gefühle - von denen Harry wusste, dass sie schon länger da waren, er hatte sie nur erfolgreich verdrängt - nicht einfach verrieten.  
  
*********  
  
Wie durch ein Wunder ließen sich Hermine und Ron mit einer lahmen Ausrede Harrys Fehlen beim Abendessen und sein nächtliches Fernbleiben erklären. Die zwei waren den ganzen Tag furchtbar hibbelig, da sie morgen zusammen in den Winterurlaub fuhren. Anfangs waren die beiden ja noch so anständig gewesen, ein schlechtes Gewissen zu heucheln, weil Harry allein als einziger Gryffindor in Hogwarts blieb, doch nun siegte wohl doch die Vorfreude. Harry nahm es ihnen nicht übel, bemerkten sie so doch seine eigenen Grübeleien nicht.  
  
So verging auch der letzte Schultag vor Weihnachten. Harry ging Draco einfach aus dem Weg und versuchte seine Gefühle zu ordnen und sonst passierte nichts weiter. Am nächsten Morgen war dann allgemeine Aufbruchstimmung, denn bis auf Harry und wenige andere würden alle über die Feiertage nach Hause fahren. Und Harry war fast froh, als er am Nachmittag, nach einer Bibliothekssession in der er sämtliche Hausaufgaben auf einmal erledigt hatte, endlich in einem leeren Gemeinschaftsraum auf einem Fell vor dem Kamin lag. Für sein Fieber war die vergangene Anstrengung zwar nicht so gut und dementsprechend fühlte Harry sich auch, doch dass war ihm eigentlich egal. So konnte er wenigstens einfach daliegen und seinen Gedanken nachhängen. Er hatte die ganzen letzten Stunden, seit er aus Dracos Zimmer geflüchtet war, über ihre Beziehung nachgedacht. Draco hatte ihn in diesem Jahr wirklich noch nicht ein Mal arrogant behandelt oder gedemütigt. Er war viel ruhiger geworden und ignorierte die meisten Slytherins, die früher seine engsten Freunde waren und von denen Harry insgeheim vermutete, dass sie Todesseranwärter waren. Seit Dracos Vater verhaftet war, benahm sich der Malfoysproß nicht mehr wie ein Anhänger des Lords.  
  
Und dann war Harry extra bei Madam Pomfrey gewesen und hatte gefragt, ob Draco am Mittwochmorgen bei ihr gewesen war. Nach einiger Überredungskunst hatte sie das jedoch verneint. Aber warum wusste Draco dann von der Fluchkrankheit und dem Fieber? Warum sollte er an der Tür stehen und mithören, wenn er nicht gerade ins Krankenzimmer wollte? Oder verfolgte er Harry? Draco war ja auch wie durch Zufall bei ihm gewesen, als er nach Wahrsagen zusammenbrach, obwohl Harry eigentlich der Letzte im Raum gewesen war. Vielleicht beobachtete Draco ihn wirklich. Aber warum? Verfolgte er einen Plan - typisch Malfoy - oder machte er sich Sorgen? Zu zweiterem würde auch passen, dass er Harry in sein Bett gebracht hatte anstatt ihn im Gang liegen zu lassen. Das erklärte aber noch immer nicht, warum sich Draco Malfoy um Harry Potter sorgte, egal wie sehr sich das Verhalten des Blonden verändert hatte. Irgendwie ergab alles keinen Sinn.  
  
Seufzend kuschelte sich Harry zu einer Kugel zusammen und genoss die Wärme des Feuers auf seiner Haut. Er fror ein wenig, was wahrscheinlich von dem Fieber kam und ein bisschen ausruhen würde ihm sicher gut tun.  
  
***  
  
Als er erwachte, war es dunkel und das Feuer war nur noch rote Glut. Mit etwas steifen Gliedern setzte er sich auf und streckte sich. Dann zog er jedoch fröstelnd seinen Umhang um seine Schultern und erhob sich. Es war nicht wirklich kalt im Gemeinschaftsraum, aber irgendwer hatte wohl beschlossen, ihn zusätzlich mit dem Fieber noch mit Schüttelfrost zu segnen. Etwas ungelenk begann Harry das Feuer neu anzufachen und setzte sich dann erschöpft auf einen der weichen Sessel. Na toll. Durch die Erkältung war er so außer Form, dass ihn schon die kleine Anstrengung total fertig machte. Außerdem knurrte sein Magen protestieren, und obwohl Harry keinen Hunger hatte, musste er sich wohl oder übel etwas hohlen, um nicht ganz umzukippen.  
  
Seltsam, dass die Lehrer nicht nach ihm geschaut hatten, wo er doch der einzige Gryffindor war, der über Weihnachten da blieb. Harry wusste zwar nicht genau, wer sonst noch hier im Schloss blieb, aber da keiner der anderen Häuser sein Passwort kannte und die Lehrer eigentlich von seiner körperlichen Verfassung wussten, hatte er irgendwie erwartet, dass sie ihn zum Essen hohlen würden. Na auch egal. Zum Glück kannte er den Weg zur Küche und er würde schon noch ein paar Bissen finden.  
  
Entschlossen machte sich der Gryffindor auf den Weg, auch wenn er ziemlich lange zu der Tür mit der Birne brauchte, da er immer wieder erschöpft innehalten musste und sich nur an die Wand gestützt weiterbewegen konnte. Letztendlich schaffte er es auch geradeso, die Birne zu kitzeln, doch gerade als er durch die kleine Tür treten wollte, wurde ihm plötzlich schwarz vor Augen - wieder mal.  
  
*  
  
Als er erwachte, lag er wieder auf dem Fell vor dem Kamin und dachte erst, er begann schon zu halluzinieren. Doch dann bemerkte er die warme Decke und das Kissen, welche am Nachmittag noch nicht da gewesen waren. Und als er sich weiter aufsetzte, sah er auch undeutlich ein Tablett voller Essen neben sich stehen. Auch seine Brille fand er auf dem Boden neben sich und als er sie aufsetzte wurde er schlagartig an die Szene vor anderthalb Tagen erinnert. Wieder erwachte er mit Malfoy an seiner Seite, mit dem Unterschied, dass der Blonde dieses Mal zusammengerollt wie eine müde Katze auf einem der Sessel lag und schlief. Verwirrt blickte sich Harry um, doch er war noch immer im Gryffindor- Gemeinschaftsraum. Wie war Draco hier reingekommen? Der Slytherin musste ihn wieder Mal ohnmächtig auf dem Boden gefunden haben - darin bekam Harry ja scheinbar langsam Übung - und er hatte ihn hier hergebracht. Von der Küche aus war es ja auch näher zum Gryffindor-Turm, als zu den Kerkern. Draco hatte sogar daran gedacht, Harry etwas zu Essen mitzubringen und Harrys Verdacht, dass sich der Slytherin um ihn sorgte, war fast nicht mehr von der Hand zu weisen. Doch das Warum? blieb. Harry interessierte gar nicht so sehr, wie Draco ihn an der Fetten Dame vorbeigebracht hatte, sondern vielmehr, warum er sich so um seinen Erzfeind sorgte - oder ehemaligen, wie man das sah.  
  
Vorsichtig erhob sich der Schwarzhaarige und kroch auf den Schlafenden zu. Dessen Mund war leicht geöffnet und er hatte eine fötale Stellung eingenommen, die einfach nur süß wirkte. Es war egal, dass Draco und süß in einem Satz noch immer seltsam wirkte, aber es war nun mal so. Das blonde Haar war teilweise verstrubbelt und einige Strähnen hingen Draco vorwitzig ins Gesicht. Harry konnte nicht widerstehen, das weiche Haar zu berühren und zur Seite zu streichen, wobei seine Finger auch in Kontakt mit der blassen Haut des anderen kamen. An seinen kühlen Fingern wirkte die Haut warm, sanft und unglaublich verlockend. Harry musste sich zwingen, seine Hand nicht über die Wange des anderen streichen zu lassen und ihn damit vielleicht zu wecken. Er wollte mehr von diesem zierlichen Jungen, doch er wollte ihn auch schlafen lassen. Erstens sah es niedlich aus und zweitens war Harry somit vor unangenehmen Gesprächen noch etwas gefeit. Denn das eine Aussprache unausweichlich war, war klar. Draco beobachtete ihn wahrscheinlich und er machte sich offensichtlich Sorgen um Harry und dieser entdeckte immer deutlicher Gefühle ganz tief in sich, die er nie für möglich gehalten hätte.  
  
Den Kopf schüttelnd entfernte sich der Gryffindor wieder von dem anderen und setzte sich in die Decke gewickelt erneut an das Kaminfeuer. Trotz seines Fiebers verspürte er Hunger und machte sich so leise wie möglich über das Essen her. Doch Draco schien einen ziemlich leichten Schlaf zu haben, denn irgendwann schreckte er doch hoch und Harry blickte ihn mit einem Brötchen im Mund ertappt an. Draco lächelte wieder einmal eines seiner für ihn so untypischen Lächeln und machte es sich dann wortlos neben Harry auf dem großen Fell bequem. Gemeinsam vernichteten sie die Lebensmittel und vermieden es fast verzweifelt, einander anzusehen oder zu nahe zu kommen. Stille herrschte in dem Raum und beide fühlten sich merklich unwohl.  
  
Dazu kam, dass Harry wieder begonnen hatte zu frieren und sich nichts sehnlicher wünschte, als sich an den warmen Körper neben sich zu schmiegen. Es war so unfair, dass er zuvor den Vorgeschmack darauf bekommen hatte, was er theoretisch erhalten konnte, wenn er nur kurz vergaß, wer der andere war und sich einfach fallen ließ. Doch nun traute sich Harry nicht richtig. Einerseits spielten ihm seine Gefühle immer wieder Streiche und er sehnte sich fast verzweifelt nach Draco, ohne sich das ganze wirklich erklären zu können oder zu wollen, doch dann hielt ihn immer wieder sein Stolz und seine Angst zurück. Was, wenn es wirklich nur ein hinterhältiger Plan von Malfoy war, um ihn in Sicherheit zu wiegen und später zu demütigen? Harry glaubte nicht wirklich daran, doch er musste auch diese Möglichkeit berücksichtigen. Oder wenn Draco sich zwar geändert hatte und sich Sorge um Harry machte - was sich ja andeutete - aber nicht mehr empfand, so wie es Harry bei sich zu entdeckten glaubte? Harry würde sich hüten, den anderen merken zu lassen, dass er etwas für ihn empfand, wenn er nicht wusste, woran er bei dem Slytherin war. Es störte Harry eigentlich überhaupt nicht, diese Gefühle zu seinem früheren Rivalen zuzulassen, denn immerhin hatte sich Draco deutlich verändert in dem letzten Schuljahr. Dass sie früher Feinde waren, war kein Problem für Harry. Auch nicht, dass sie Jungs waren. Herm hatte ihn ausführlich darüber aufgeklärt, dass das bei Zauberern ganz normal war, als sie und Ron ihn verkuppeln wollten - mit Mädchen und Jungs. Harry konnte sich eine Beziehung zu Draco sogar sehr gut vorstellen. Während der Gryffindor so darüber nachdachte, erkannte er, dass diese Gefühle auch nicht so plötzlich kamen, wie er gedacht hatte. Sie waren schon immer tief in ihm gewesen und kamen nun nur hervor, weil das Objekt seiner Begierde ihm so nahe war. Und hatte er nicht insgeheim schon immer ihre Streitereien gemocht, weil er Draco dann nahe war. Dass der Slytherin gut aussah, war kein Geheimnis und die Bewunderung der anderen Slytherins konnte nicht von nichts kommen.  
  
Harry stoppte seine Gedanken. Er drehte sich im Kreis und das Zentrum war ganz deutlich der Junge neben ihm. Obwohl es doch irgendwie plötzlich kam, waren diese Gefühle schon lange in ihm und er fand nichts Seltsames dabei, sich nach Draco zu sehnen. Und doch war da sein Stolz und die Angst, zurückgewiesen zu werden, die Harry hinderten, seine Gedanken auszusprechen und seine Wünsche in die Tat umzusetzen. Und Draco schien entweder keines dieser Probleme zu kennen, oder er traute sich ebenso wenig wie Harry, denn auch der Slytherin saß einfach nur auf dem Fell und starrte wortlos in das langsam erlöschende Feuer.  
  
So konnte das nicht weitergehen! War Gryffindor nicht das Haus der Löwen? Also würde er wohl Mut beweisen müssen, auch wenn er sich nicht sonderlich wohl dabei fühlte.  
  
*  
  
Draco überlegte verzweifelt, wie er mit Harry reden sollte, doch ihm fiel kein Anfang ein, der nicht hilflos romantisch oder gnadenlos kitschig wirkte. Er konnte doch nicht einfach mit "Ich liebe dich!" herausplatzen, so wie sein Körper und sein Herz es verlangten! Ganz davon abgesehen, dass er Harry damit nur dazu brachte, ihn auszulachen, widersprach das allen Malfoy-Prinzipien. Und obwohl sein Vater fort war, würde er zumindest einigen dieser Prinzipien folgen. Eigentlich hatte er Harry ja auch nur zurück in den Turm bringen und dann verschwinden wollen. Beim Abendessen hatte er sich Sorgen um den Gryffindor gemacht, denn er war nicht in ihrem kleinen Kreis aufgetaucht. Neben ihm und drei anderen Slytherins waren nur noch zwei Hufflepuff aus der 4. und drei Ravenclaws aus ihrem Jahrgang mit den Lehrern im großen Saal zum Essen gewesen. Sie hatten alle an einem Tisch gegessen, doch von Harry hatte niemand etwas gesehen. Draco hatte sich scheinbar als einziger Sorgen gemacht, denn die Lehrer hatten nur gemeint, er schlafe sicher, so krank wie er sei.  
  
Letztendlich hatte Draco mit etwas Essen bewaffnet versucht an der fetten Dame vorbeizukommen, doch vergeblich. Und selbst sein zweistündiges Warten vor dem Eingang hatte nichts genützt, denn der Schwarzhaarige war einfach nicht aufgetaucht. Als sich Draco langsam zu dämlich vorgekommen war, hatte er sich auf den Weg zum Kerker machen wollen, nur damit gerade da Harry aus dem Turm kam. Er bemerkte den Slytherin nicht, wie dieser ihm folgte und damit auch den geheimen Eingang zur Küche entdeckte, doch wieder Mal musste Draco den anderen vor einer kalten Nacht auf dem Boden bewahren. Dieses Mal ließ die Fette Dame ihn sogar in die geheiligten Hallen ein, da er ja offensichtlich einen Gryffindor in den Armen hatte. Sicher würde sie sofort das Passwort ändern, wenn er weg war, doch das störte den Blonden nicht. Er hatte Harry auch nur ablegen und dann verschwinden wollen, aber der Junge sah so zerbrechlich und wunderschön aus, wie er da im Feuerschein unter der Decke lag, so dass Draco nicht aufhören konnte, Harry anzusehen. Letztendlich musste er wohl eingeschlafen sein und nun saß er mehr oder weniger mit Harry fest. Gehen wollte er nicht und konnte sicher auch nicht, ohne Harry einige Fragen zu beantworten und ein wirkliches Gespräch anfangen konnte er auch nicht, ohne seinen Stolz zu vergessen.  
  
Irgendwann nahm jedoch Harry all seinen Mut zusammen - ganz seinem Haus entsprechend - und fing jenes Gespräch an, was alles veränderte.  
  
*  
  
"Wie bist du eigentlich hier rein gekommen?" Zugegeben, der Anfang war banal, aber besser als nichts. Und Harry gratulierte sich im Stillen sogar, nicht gleich mit einer Frage nach ihrer Vielleicht-Beziehung begonnen zu haben.  
  
Draco schien auch mit einem anderen Anfang gerechnet zu haben, denn er blickte Harry für kurze Sekunden nur verblüfft an, bevor er sagte: "Ich hab eure Porträdame überredet, denn immerhin hatte ich einen bewusstlosen Gryffindor im Arm... sicher darfst du dir demnächst aber ein neues Passwort merken."  
  
"Wo wir gerade dabei sind.... Woher wusstest du eigentlich, wo unser Eingang ist und wie hast du mich gefunden? Das ist doch kein Zufall, dass du mich zweimal findest, wenn ich wegen der Erkältung bewusstlos werde. Verfolgst du mich?", unsicher blickte Harry den anderen an, als er eine der entscheidenden Fragen stellte, doch Draco antwortete bereitwillig. Wenn Harry den Mut fand, würde Draco nicht nachstehen.  
  
"Ja. Ich hab mir schon die ganze Zeit Sorgen um dich gemacht, weil du die Grippe so wenig ernst genommen hast. Deshalb bin ich dir seit letzter Woche gefolgt."  
  
"Warum...?", flüsterte Harry nun fast und Draco seufzte still. Das hatte er befürchtet. Aber wie es aussah, würde er seinen Stolz vergessen müssen, denn lügen wollte er nicht. Das schlimmste, was passieren konnte, war, dass Harry seine Gefühle nicht erwiderte. doch er würde den Slytherin nicht verachten, dessen war sich Draco sicher. Vielleicht konnten sie ja Freunde werden, auch wenn ihn dass noch mehr verletzen würde - Harry immer in der Nähe zu wissen, ohne ihn berühren zu dürfen.  
  
Also antwortete Draco, ohne Harry anzusehen: "Ich empfinde schon ziemlich lange etwas für dich und deshalb hab ich mir Sorgen gemacht." Atemlos wartete Draco, was der andere darauf erwiderte, doch die Reaktion war anders, als er erwartet hatte.  
  
Harrys Hand berührte ihn sanft an der Wange und zwang ihn dazu, in die smaragdgrünen Augen zu sehen, während Harrys andere Hand Dracos Linke umfasste und zärtlich drückte.  
  
"Es kostet dich sicher genauso viel Mut wie mich. Und dabei ist mir erst in den letzten Tagen klar geworden, was ich für dich empfinde, eigentlich erst, als du mich gerettet hast und dich mir damit geöffnet hast. Für dich muss es viel schwerer sein, wo du dich doch schon länger zurück hältst. Ich hatte anfangs gedacht, ich würde dich um nichts bitten, weil ich auch meinen Stolz habe. Ich wollte mich dir nicht öffnen, damit du mich dann demütigen kannst. Aber erst jetzt wird mir klar, dass du mir schon längst bewiesen hast, wie sehr du dich verändert hast, indem du mir die beiden Male geholfen hast. Es gibt für mich keinen Grund, das alles zu verkomplizieren. Drac, auch ich empfinde viel für dich. Ich glaube .... ich denke, ich liebe dich, .auch ... wenn ich das nicht genau weiß, weil ich das nicht kenne ... ich...."  
  
Draco hatte seine Augen nicht von dem anderen nehmen können, bei diesem Geständnis, doch jetzt unterbrach er Harry einfach, indem er ihn zu sich zog und ihre Lippen sanft und vorsichtig, fast schüchtern vereinte. Beide konnten erst langsam begreifen, was gerade geschehen war und Harry lächelte in den Kuss, als ihm klar wurde, was das bedeutete. Draco empfand wirklich das gleiche für ihn ... sie ...  
  
"Ich liebe dich!", flüsterte Harry zärtlich und schmiegte sich an Dracos warmen Körper. Dieser umarmte den Schwarzhaarigen sanft und lächelte. Das hätte er sich nie zu träumen gewagt. Er und Harry, waren ... zusammen. Sie waren ein Paar! Lange saßen sie einfach so aneinandergekuschelt da und starrten in die verlöschende Glut, bis Harry zu zittern begann und Draco ihm besorgt die Hand auf die Stirn legte.  
  
"Dein Fieber ist schlimmer geworden. Sagst du mir, wo dein Zimmer ist? Du gehörst ins Bett." Mit dem Gryffindor in den Armen erhob sich der Blonde und Harry zeigte ihm den Weg. Doch als der Kranke zwischen den Decken lag und Draco gehen wollte, hielt Harry ihn an der Hand fest. "Kannst du hierbleiben?" Harry fürchtete sich davor, dass alles nur ein Traum war, doch wenn Draco wieder neben ihm lag, wenn er erwachte, wäre er sicher, sich dies alles nicht nur eingebildet zu haben.  
  
Bereitwillig zog sich auch Draco Schuhe und Umhang aus und kletterte zu Harry ins Bett. Harrys Kopf auf seiner Brust schlang er die Arme um den Gryffindor und starrte glücklich an die Decke des Himmelbettes. "Ich werde mich anstecken.", stellte der Slytherin dann noch trocken fest und beide kicherten leicht, bevor sie erschöpft einschliefen. Beiden war eine Last von den Schultern genommen worden und nun konnten sie nur noch aufwachen und feststellen, dass es eben kein Traum gewesen war.  
  
********  
  
Am nächsten Morgen fühlte sich Harry so ausgeruht wie schon lange nicht mehr. Seine Kopfschmerzen waren fast ganz weg und das Fieber schien leicht gesunken zu sein. Harry war angenehm warm, wozu hauptsächlich der Körper neben ihm beitrug und er fühlte sich einfach nur wohl. Seine Hand war in die Dracos verschränkt und sie hatten sich in der Nacht noch mehr ineinander verknotet, so dass nicht einmal Harry selbst sagen konnte, welche Beine nun ihm gehörten. Draco schien es in seinem Schlaf auch nicht zu stören, dass der Gryffindor halb auf ihm lag und so seufzte Harry nur genießerisch, sog Dracos Duft nach Sommer in sich ein und spielte gedankenlos mit einer blonden Strähne seines Geliebten.  
  
Geliebter! Das klang schön. Harry wünschte sich inbrünstig, dass er für immer so liegen konnte, an seinen Geliebten gekuschelt und absolut glücklich. Doch als sich der Slytherin regte, fiel Harrys Blick auf einen Stapel Pakete am Fußende seines Bettes und er weckte seinen Bettgenossen sachte.  
  
Murrend und mit verschlafenem Blick setzte sich Draco auf, wobei Harry fast vom Bett kullerte und beide kicherten wieder vergnügt. Wenn jemand sie so sehen könnte! Oder wenn ihnen jemand vor einem Jahr gesagt hätte, wie nah sie sich an diesem Weihnachten sein würden! Den Gedanken verdrängend hopste Harry etwas ungelenk aus dem Bett und machte sich freudig über seine Geschenke her. Er hatte noch nicht oft Weihnachten gefeiert und freute sich jedes Mal über die Päckchen. Erst, als er jedoch vor dem Stapel saß, fiel ihm auf, dass dieser höher war als sonst und das erste Kärtchen erklärte auch warum.  
  
"Drac, komm her. Deine Päckchen sind auch mit hier. Was meinst du, hat Dumbledore das gewusst, oder uns nachspioniert?" Auffordernd klopfte Harry auf den Boden neben sich und Draco ließ sich nicht lange bitten.  
  
"Du bist doch von uns beiden derjenige, der glaubt, das Dumbledore allwissend ist. Allerdings hat er gestern Abend schon so seltsam gekuckt, als du nicht beim Essen warst. Wahrscheinlich weiß der Mann wirklich alles!", meinte der Slytherin abwesend und begann die Päckchen auszupacken.  
  
Die Geschenke waren wie jedes Jahr. Mrs. Weasley schenkte Harry einen Pulli, den Draco sofort kategorisch ablehnte und nie wieder an ihm sehen wollte. Von Hagrid bekam er Plätzchen, die Harry wohlweislich in die hinterste Ecke stellte - die sahen schon so süß aus. Hermine schenkte ihm ein Buch über Auroren und von Ron bekam er ein neues Besenpflegeset, da sein Altes langsam nicht mehr zu gebrauchen war, so oft wie Harry das benutzte.  
  
Draco bekam von seinen Eltern wesentlich teurere Geschenke, doch er murmelte etwas wie: "Jedes Jahr das selbe." Vor sich hin - teure Umhänge, ein Ersatzzauberstab und einige Bücher über die dunklen Künste und Zaubertränke, die sich Harry interessiert vornahm. Das letzte Geschenk kam von Snape und Draco musste Harry erst beruhigend erklären, dass dieser sein Patenonkel war, bevor der Gryffindor glauben konnte, was er da sah. Es war ein kleiner schwarzer Anhänger in Form eines majestätischen Drachen mit Smaragden als Augen und es passte perfekt zu dem Slytherin. Harry ignorierte geflissentlich, von wem das Geschenk kam, als er die Kette seinem Geliebten umhängte und ihn bewundernd musterte.  
  
Lächelnd beugte er sich vor, küsste zuerst den Anhänger und dann Draco selbst. Die Berührung ihrer Lippen wurde schon bald leidenschaftlicher und ein kleiner Zungenkampf entstand, bevor sich Harry atemlos zurücklehnte und seinen blonden Slytherin wieder ansah.  
  
"Mein Drache!", flüsterte er sanft und ein erneuter Kuss folgte, als sich Draco zu Harry beugte. Der Blonde umarmte den anderen fest, während Harrys Hände in das weiche Haar des anderen griffen und den anderen in dem Kuss gefangen hielt. Sie verloren das Gleichgewicht und Harry fiel gefolgt von Draco nach hinten, wobei der Slytherin auf dem Gryffindor zu liegen kam. Noch immer ohne den Kuss zu unterbrechen fuhren Dracos Hände an den Seiten des anderen entlang, zogen das Hemd aus der Hose und fuhren genießerisch über die warme Haut.  
  
"Ich lass dich nie wieder weg!" Atemlos knabberte Draco an Harrys Ohrläppchen und das und die Worte seines Liebhabers jagten heißkalte Schauer durch seinen Körper. Harrys Arme schlangen sich um den Oberkörper des anderen und wanderten dann langsam über den schmalen Rücken nach unten. Mutig schob er eine Hand in Dracos Hose und streichelte verlangend über dessen Po, während sich ihre Lippen erneut zu einem wilden Kuss fanden.  
  
"Ich hab . kein Geschenk für dich.", stellte Harry schwer atmend fest und genoss das erregende Gefühl von Draco so nah bei ihm.  
  
"Du bist mein Geschenk.", meinte dieser jedoch einfach und Harry lächelte in Dracos Halsbeuge. Oh ja, er hatte mit dem Blonden auch das wundervollste Geschenk überhaupt bekommen. Er konnte gar nicht genug von dem anderen bekommen und wünschte sich sehnlichst, alles an ihm kennen zu lernen. Auch Draco schien dieser Meinung zu sein, denn er knöpfte gleichzeitig ungeduldig und frustrierend langsam Harrys Hemd auf und küsste jeden Zentimeter freigewordene Haut. Dieser konnte nur stöhnend am Boden liegen und genießen, wurde aber durch ein leises Plopp jäh aus seinen Gefühlswelt gerissen. Neben ihnen war plötzlich Dobby aufgetaucht, welcher das Geschehen zwischen den beiden Jungs einfach zu ignorieren schien.  
  
"Das Essen ist fertig. Ich wurde geschickt, dass Sie es nicht wieder verpassen, Master Potter." Und schon war er wieder verschwunden. Die beiden Jungs konnten nur verblüfft die Stelle anstarren, wo der Hauself gerade gestanden hatte und dann kicherte Harry plötzlich und Draco brach die Augen verdrehend auf dem dunkleren Körper zusammen.  
  
"Das ist jetzt nicht wahr, oder?", stöhnte der Blonde und kuschelte sich kurz an den Gryffindor.  
  
Doch dieser meinte nur: "Wie's aussieht schon. Komm, lass uns essen gehen, bevor noch McGonagall oder Snape hier auftauchen."  
  
Die Stimmung zwischen ihnen war unwiderruflich fort und eigentlich bereuten sie es auch nicht wirklich, dass Dobby sie so plötzlich gestört hatte. Sie waren erst eine Nacht zusammen und sollten das ganze wohl doch etwas langsamer angehen. Keiner bereute ihre Leidenschaft von gerade, doch sie wussten beide nicht, ob sie schon bereit waren, weiter zu gehen.  
  
Ergeben erhob sich Draco und half Harry auf. Anschließend richteten sie noch notdürftig ihre Kleidung und trennten sich vor dem Bild der Fetten Dame, um aus verschiedenen Richtungen zur Halle zu kommen. Dobby würde niemandem sagen, was er gesehen hatte und es war auch noch für die beiden selbst neu, eine solche Beziehung zu haben. Sie würden es den anderen sagen müssen, aber noch nicht jetzt, wo alles neu und zerbrechlich war. Und sie wollten selbst entscheiden, wann die anderen von ihnen erfuhren, da brauchten sie keine heimlichen Augen, die sie händchenhaltend zur Halle gehen sahen, um sich davor zu trennen. Bilder redeten viel, wenn der Tag lang war.  
  
***  
  
Das Essen verlief ohne Zwischenfälle, sah man von dem wissenden Blick des Schulleiters ab, der immer wieder auf Harry und Draco lag. Der Mann wusste wohl wirklich alles! Da es in der Nacht heftig geschneit hatte, beschlossen die anwesenden Schüler einstimmig, eine Schneeballschlacht zu veranstalten und der Tag wurde richtig klasse. Sie ignorierten für kurze Zeit die Häuserbeschränkungen, da die Slytherins alle von der 'gemäßigteren' Sorte waren, soll heißen, dass sie nicht ständig auf den anderen Häusern rumhackten. Die Ravenclaws wollten sich zwar gegen eine Teilnahme Dracos aussprechen, doch der schwor fair zu spielen und Harry trat für ihn ein, ohne zu sehr Misstrauen zu erregen. Letztendlich lachten die Häuser sogar gemeinsam und lagen hinterher Seite an Seite erschöpft im Schnee. Draco hatte Harry während der Schlacht mehrfach abgedrängt und in das kalte Weiß gepresst, um ihn ungesehen verlangend zu küssen und Harry hatte sich mit erbitterten Schneeballwürfen für die Erregung bedankt, die leider unbefriedigt bleiben musste. Letztendlich verging der Tag viel zu schnell und Harry bekam das Abendessen fast gar nicht mehr mit. Er hatte an diesem Tag keine Anzeichen für Fieber oder Schüttelfrost bemerkt, doch nun war er erschöpft und todmüde, so dass er nur noch ergeben hinter Draco zu den Kerkern trottete, in dessen Bett fiel und sofort einschlief.  
  
*  
  
Der nächste Tag wurde dadurch überschattet, dass am Abend die anderen Schüler zurückkehrten und als Harry das beim Aufwachen bewusst wurde, kuschelte er sich seufzend an den warmen Körper neben sich. Draco musste ihn ausgezogen und zugedeckt haben, nachdem er eingeschlafen war und der Gryffindor lächelte über diese Fürsorge. Zu schade, dass sie ab heute Abend noch weniger zusammen sein konnten. Er würde es zwar schon gern öffentlich machen, denn er hasste es, sich zu verstellen, doch Draco? Dessen Vater war zwar in Askaban und konnte seinen Sohn nicht mehr beeinflussen, aber würde er sich offen mit seinem früheren Erzfeind zeigen?  
  
"Worüber denkst du nach?", flüsterte da eine zärtliche Stimme und Harry lächelte leicht. So gut konnte Draco ihn schon lesen, dass er seine Stimmungen ohne hinzusehen spürte? Er sagte es seinem Geliebten und der schüttelte nur den Kopf.  
  
"Dummkopf.", doch der Blonde ging nicht weiter darauf ein, sondern lenkte Harrys Gedanken geschickt in eine andere Richtung. Sanft berührte er Harry Lippen und fuhr mit der Zunge darüber, während seine Hände über Harrys nackte Haut streichelten.  
  
"Hmm.!", genießerisch lehnte sich der Gryffindor in den Kuss und ließ zu, dass sich Draco auf ihn rollte und seinen Körper weiter mit Händen, Zunge und Zähnen erforschte. Beide wussten, dass es dieses Mal kein zurück mehr gab. Gestern waren sie sich nicht sicher gewesen, wie weit sie gehen konnten, doch heute war das anders. Sie hatten zwar nur einen Tag miteinander verbracht, doch sie spürten beide, dass sie es ernst meinten und den anderen niemals wieder gehen lassen würden. Sie vertrauten einander und wollten dies dem anderen auch zeigen.  
  
Sie pressten sich aneinander und spürten ihre warme, nackte Haut so nahe, wie nie zuvor. Wellen der Erregung fuhren durch ihren Körper und sie konnten sich nur atemlos aneinander festhalten und küssen. Harry stöhnte immer wieder nach mehr und Draco folgte diesem Flehen bereitwillig, bis sie beide nicht mehr konnten und der Slytherin erschöpft auf dem anderen zusammenbrach.  
  
"Ich liebe dich!", flüsterte Harry dem Blonden ins Ohr und dieser lächelte müde: "Dito!" Dann schliefen sie beide eng umschlungen erneut ein.  
  
*  
  
Wieder war es Dobby, der sie weckte und an dass Mittag erinnerte. Das Frühstück schien mangels Teilnehmer ausgefallen zu sein, denn die anderen Schüler saßen auch recht schlapp auf ihren Stühlen. Die Schneeballschlacht war für sie wohl zu anstrengend gewesen. Draco grinste anzüglich und gab Harry unter dem Tisch weitere Streicheleinheiten, die den Gryffindor ab und zu so rot wie seine Tomatensuppe werden ließen. Gott sei dank war sie keiner zum Frühstück holen gekommen - das wäre ziemlich peinlich gewesen. Obwohl Draco zu gern Severus Blick gesehen hätte, wenn er seinen Patensohn dabei und auch noch mit Potter erwischt hätte. Aber zur Entschädigung konnte er seinen Patenonkel ja am nächsten Abend beim Weihnachtsball beobachten. Draco grinste in sich hinein.  
  
*  
  
Hermine und Ron freuten sich, dass Harry scheinbar von seiner Krankheit geheilt war und quitschvergnügt durch die Gegend sprang. Den wahren Grund kannten sie ja zum Glück nicht - dachte zumindest Harry. Doch Hermine schöpfte schon kurz nach ihrer Ankunft Verdacht, als sie Harry immer wieder aus unerfindlichen Gründen in den Tiefen des Schlosses verschwinden sah und mit etwas verschrubbelteren Haaren oder schiefem Umhang wiederkommen sah. Selbst Ron fiel das auf und während sie am Tag des Weihnachtsballes ihre Festroben noch magisch etwas aufbereiteten, stellten sie auch fleißig Vermutungen an, was wohl mit ihrem besten Freund los war.  
  
Doch erst zum Abendessen erkannte die aufmerksame Hermine es. Harry war wieder einmal gleich nach dem Essen unauffindbar gewesen und so saßen Ron und sie nun zusammen vor dem Kamin und Hermine versuchte, ihrem Freund das Ganze schonend beizubringen. Doch nach einigem Drumherumgerede unterbrach Ron sie:  
  
"Also sag schon, mit wem ist Harry nun zusammen, mach doch kein solches Drama draus."  
  
"Du wirst mich hassen, wenn ich es dir sage.", stellte Hermine fest, doch Ron schüttelte nur den Kopf.  
  
"Glaub mir, es ist Harrys Sache, mit wem er zusammen ist, selbst wenn ich ihn oder sie hassen würde..Oh!"  
  
Hermine hatte ihren Freund bezeichnend angesehen, als er das gesagt hatte und der andere überlegte. Was hatte Mione gesagt? Ihm war auch das ständige Niesen im Schloss aufgefallen, was nicht von Harry kam, sich aber so wie eine handfeste Erkältung anhörte. Wenn Harry wirklich über die Ferien mit jemandem zusammen gekommen war und es so ernst war, wie es schien, dann hatten sie sich mindestens schon geküsst. Hatte Harry nicht erzählt, dass seine Grippe trotz Dumbledores Vorbeugetrank bei zu nahem Kontakt noch immer ansteckend war... dann hieße das ja.. Moment! Wer hatte da ständig genießt? Das war doch..  
  
"Malfoy!", geschockt aber gleichzeitig stolz über seine Erkenntnis strahlte Ron Hermine an, die nur unglücklich nicken konnte. Sie kam damit klar, zumal ihr schon lange aufgefallen war, wie anders sich Draco seit der Verhaftung seines Vaters benahm. Doch Ron?  
  
"Also dass hätte ich nicht gedacht, kein Wunder, dass er es uns nicht sagt..", überlegte der Rothaarige laut und Hermine wagte es erleichtert aufzuseufzen. Er nahm es ja gar nicht so schwer!  
  
"Und was wirst du jetzt tun?", fragte sie vorsichtig und Ron grinste nur unsicher.  
  
"Ich wird mich dran gewöhnen, was sonst. Er ist mein bester Freund und solange niemand von mir erwartet, Malfoy als geliebtes Mitglied der Familie zu behandeln, ist glaub ich alles okay. Ich komm drüber weg, Mione, keine Angst. Malfoy ist ja zum Glück kein ganz so großes Arschloch wie früher. Und ich hab ja noch Zeit, damit zurechtzukommen, denn bevor Harry uns das sagt, vergeht noch n bisschen." Er ahnte ja nicht, wie sehr er sich irrte.  
  
*  
  
Harry genoss den Weihnachtsball nur wenig, sondern saß die ganze Zeit grübelnd in der Ecke und verfolgte verstohlen seinen Geliebten. Draco tanzte fast mit jedem Mädchen der Schule und flirtete ununterbrochen und wenn Harry nicht genau gewusst hätte, wem das Herz des Blonden wirklich gehörte, wäre er eifersüchtig geworden. Hermine und Ron hatten anfangs versucht, ihn aufzumuntern, doch irgendwann hatte der Schwarzhaarige seine zwei Freunde genervt zum Tanzen geschickt. Wenn er schon ohne Draco sein musste,HH konnte er auch alleine Trübsal blasen. Er musste den anderen nicht auch noch das Fest verderben.  
  
Doch mitten in der schönsten Phase des Festes erklang plötzlich ein Liebeslied und viele der Pärchen verließen die Tanzfläche. Dieses Lied war extra von Dumbledore gewünscht worden und nur für die wirklich verliebten bestimmt. Also tanzten nur wenige Paare eng umschlungen, welche wirklich zusammen waren - unter ihnen Ron und Hermine. Harry lächelte wehmütig. Er und Draco gehörten da jetzt eigentlich auch hin. Doch bevor er sich in Selbstmitleid ergehen konnte ging ein Raunen durch die Menge und der Gryffindor blickte nichts Gutes ahnend auf. Vor ihm stand niemand anderes als Draco Malfoy und forderte ihn unmissverständlich zum Tanzen auf. Er und Harry waren sich der verwunderten und geschockten Blicke der gesamten Schule bewusst, doch Harry konnte nur lächeln. Draco liebte ihn so sehr, dass er offen zu ihrer Beziehung stehen wollte!  
  
Ohne zu Zögern nahm er die Hand des Slytherin, ließ sich zur Tanzfläche geleiten und schmiegte sich glücklich in die Arme seines Geliebten. Er sah noch, wie ein Hauself die Scherben eines zerbrochenen Weinglases vor Snapes Füßen beseitigte, und der starre Blick des Zaubertranklehrers sprach Bände, bevor alles um ihn unwichtig wurde, außer des Jungen an seiner Seite.  
  
Dies war sein schönstes Weihnachten überhaupt!!!  
  
In diesem Sinne, frohes Fest! 


End file.
